The adventures of destiny islands
by Kylila Kurosuki
Summary: What happens when me the artist makes another character and riku and her date the adventures of destiny islands what happens after the games end kairi/sora namine/roxas axel/OC riku/OC tidus/selphine wakka/OC thats all for now m for a reason
1. Chapter 1

my first Kingdom Of Hearts fanfic and if you have figured out my writing style i make up a character and most the time that character is with by dating or something the person who i am a fangirl over. So I am making a character named Abhita (a BEE ta) for your info meaning brave fearless and courageous and making her Kairi's half-sister along with Namine as there sister too you will be surprised with who their half brother is On with the story

Disclaimer:I do not fucking own okay okay on word

Abhita was sitting on on bed in the little house known as Riku's. 'I wonder when he is coming back I miss him'. Her and Riku have been dating a little while before Sora and Kairi started though she was about two years younger she was in the same grade as Sora, Kairi, and Riku because of good grades. She still remembered the day she met him when he was fifthteen she was thridteen and a half Sora and Kairi fourteen. She met them by the tree when Kairi let her come with her. And a few months later she hanged out more with them and Riku and her got more then friends.

_Flashback_

It was around a campfire for there first kiss she was 14 him 16 when Kairi and Sora left and he had to put out the fire it was a full moon and she was standing at the shore line wait for him, when he came up behind her and wrapped his arms behind her stomace and tucked her head under his chin.

"You have an advantage being so tall ya know",She said tilting her head up looking into his eyes asking herself why people said they creeped them out.

"Your beautiful ya know", He said nuzzling her neck.

"Thanks but you know you can be a pain right"

"How so?",Then she wrapped her arms around his neck and tried to kiss him but he turned his head and she kissed his cheek. Then she pushed him down on the shore falling on him.

"That is a reason you are a pain.",Then she got a stare of question.

"Everytime i have tried to kiss you, you back out.""You know I am not a good person to love.",

She looked at him in the eyes."You know I dont care, I have said time to time again a millon times it is like you dont love me like your having second chances like-", Then she was cut off by Riku who kissed her and after a while slipped his tongue into her mouth and she mouned into the kissed and grabbed handfuls of his shoulder lenth hair, and he grabbed her waist with one arm and pulled her closer and with the other cupped her neck and pushed her head closer to his. Then the lack of air got to them and they broke resting there forehead on each other's.

"Happy Kuroai? (His little nickname meaning his black dark love)",She kissed him on the forehead.

"Yes I am"

_End of Flashback_

Oh how she remembered that then when he went dark she believed he would come back but she always snuck to his bed at night and on day when he came back she was so happy

_Flashback_

She just snuck off to his house well not snuck her parents let her most the time then about two hour after she was asleep, at midnight he came back and went to sleep in his own bed not that hell of darkness Sora and Mickey got him out of, and saw her there sleeping in one of the black muscle shirts with a blue and red bat she took from him when she was fifthteen a year after the kiss, now she was sixteen, and shorts. Then he got in bed and pulled her to his shirtless chest and heard her mumble in her sleep, which was something she only did when she was stressed mad or scared.

"No Riku don't go can't you hear me",Then he hugged her tighter and whispered.

"Don't worry I'm back to stay",Then fell asleep instantly know she was safe and still his. Then rolled over on her side barely awake and felt something hard,his chest with a six pack, Then moved away jumped out of bed and she hid her keyblade under his bed now in a case, got it and pointed it at him

." Who are you?",Then he rolled over got a look of how she looked and sat up with hands up in the air

."Damn I get back from the hellhole and my girlfriend tries to kill me.",Not a second later Abhita had dropped the sword and flung herself on Riku and had in a passion filled lip lock, grabbed handfuls of his long hair and slipped her tongue in his mouth. 'Did she miss me that much?', And Riku heard her moun into the kiss and a few tears go down her cheek. The moun great she missed me that much the tears glad i am bad. Then he kissed back there tongues fight for dominace of each other completely forgetting about a few seconds ago. Eventualy Riku won and Abhita was laying on Riku tracing his chest with her finger.

"I missed you Abhi", He said sticking his nose in the crook of her neck, so it sounded like a mumble then kissed her collar bone .

"I missed you to Riku, but why did you go?",He kissed her neck before answering.

" I don't know what took over me, but question for you. Why didnt you leave and go find another guy like most girl would of?",She kissed the middle of his collar bone then answered.

"Because i knew you would come back. It was one of those gut feelings.",He put his two fingers under her chin to look up at him and kissed the bridge of her nose.

"I am glad you did, other wise i might of gone off again.",Then she crawled up a little to meet his face and rubbed his cheek.

"Besides i could never live with anyone else."

_End of Flashback_

Now what was she without him fighting with Sora, while she here waiting for him to come home unhurt and safe. Then deep in thought feel asleep.

A few hours later

She woke up and as if planned woke up next to Riku, him looking at her, shirtless seeing that his shirt was torn on the floor.

"Your back",He grabbed her chin and kissed behind her ear, then whispered in it.

" Yes I am back",Then she looks at the time see it is 2:05 the next day a.k.a her birthday.

"Let me guess best birthday present ever."

"Uh-huh",Then noted the bracelet case on on bedside.

"What did you get while you were gone?",Then he reached over opened it and put the bracelet on up by her shoulder (A/N Yes it is supposed to be there it is an armlet) and turned it so the symbol was hanging on the outside of her arm. Then she noted what the symbole was it was her trademark on everything she made drew or carved and it was on her keyblade. It was a heart with a crost in the middle and an infinity sign in the heart.

"Thanks Ku"

"Welcome my Kuroai. So did ya miss me?",Tucking her wild chin lenth bangs from her face.

"Yes. Do you even have to ask anymore Riku?

""No I just like asking just to see if you would answer.",Then she traced his jawline up past his ear to his hair and to run her fingers threw it.

"Hey look you managed your hair big frikkin surprise"

"Oh I know how much you love my hair, don't know why though",She reseaved an eyeroll something that was rarely seen by Riku but if you did you were pretty important.

"So wheres the welcome back kiss?"

"You never change but gone for a month and a half how didnt you murder Sora?"

"Very hardly trying not to but haven't answered ye-", While he was talking Abhita cupped the right side of his face and cupped his neck and pulled him down to kiss him, but this time it was him in control not her. Then he rolled over so she was underneath, he took her small ,compared to his, hands ,that were trying to make them turn over so she was on top, and pinned them in one hand above her head, then she used her free knee to hit him in the armpit to make his hold get down.

." Trickster eh?",He said is lips against hers. But he use the hand that was hold him up reached over and put her leg down wrapping his legs around them to trap her. Then he broke the kiss for the need of air and looked straight in her eyes.

"Riku?",She said by his ear ,her hot breath going down his bare neck.

"Huh",He said playing with her hair.

"I love you", She said kissing his throat.

"I love you too", Then Riku caught her by surprise and trapped her like before and kissed her harder then the last times and instead of just licking her lip he bit it and tugged a little, and of coarse to mess with him she touched his caines with her tongue. Then Riku cupped the nape of her neck and raise her head up a little. And Riku finally let go of her hands and she held on to his shoulders with one arm and the other a little higher then the nape of his neck. Then Riku started an un-godly sneezing fit and the broke and Abhita used his torn up shirt to wipe off her face from getting sneezed on once and he is still sneezing 20 seconds later then stops and Abhita was laughing her ass off on the floor.

"Not funny"

"Yes it was", Then he got the look in his eye like he got an evil plan.

"Oh shit no Riku do it and die dont you-",Then she was cut off by him on her tickling her.

"What the hell Riku stop",She said in between laughs. And he just looked at her straight in the face and chuckled.

"Why should I?" , Then he kissed her hard slipped his tongue into her mouth, cupped her neck and back, and trapped her like before. And she wrapped her hands under his shoulders and one cupped his neck the other snaked it way over his back and pulled him down, now that got him off gaurd and she rolled the over and trapped him. Then they broke the kiss and he kissed her on the neck nibing and sucking on it every now and then.

" Well now we are going to comercal from the how to love like a wild pychopath." , Then they heard Sora and Kairi was standing next to him.

"Why don't you ever act like that Sora"

"Because Riku's older"

"And my sister is a year younger then us"

"Both you shut up and he wouldn't act like this if i didn't kiss him five years ago by the campfire when you left."

"Okay but did you guys remember the day we get back we try to go to the summer fair beach or the cosplay thingy."

" Ok water sand sun, rides fun food , or dressing up and girls swarming again. hmmm how i deside"

"Riku really?"

"Well we will be down in a minute so go downstairs please"

"Okay", Then Kairi dragged Sora by the ear.

"I think we should get dressed"

"Ya don't say", Then Riku put on his normal pants(A/N rememer older Riku pants Kingdom hearts 2) and had to find a new shirt, when he found Abhita with his only sleaveless.

"Can I have my shirt?"

"What's is the password."

"I don't know", Then he pushed her against the closed door and kissed her when she thought her knee were about to buckle he caught her and the shirt.

"Thank you"

"Ass"

"I know I am", Then Abhita was dressed in her normal black and white shorts a green spagetti stap ad a navy blue muscle shirt over it and a bandana tied around her head like a headband. Then they went down stairs and flopped down on the love seat seeing Sora on the couch with Kairi.

" So lets go to the beach and the fair tomorrow deal"

" Okay"

"Hey Riku wanna go exploring with Tidus for a while while the girls hang out."

"Sure"

"Come on then",In less then a second Sora was at the door.

"Bye Kuroai.",Riku said put his hand on the arms of the chair and kissed her then whispered in her ear.

"Don't worry I'll come back unhurt okay"

"Okay",Then she kissed his jawline and he left. Then Abhita saw her sister thinking and blushing about what went on.

"Why are you blushing sis"

"Well"

"Let me guess you don't act like that yourself because Sora hasn't made a move"

"Yup I wish i knew how to make him act like that I mean you have gotten more action and your younger and you have since you were fourthteen and you are now 18 today btw happy birthday i am 19 and i haven't even got something like you get daily twice. How did you get it"

"I really don't know I mean its Riku he can be a little wild"

" A little bullshit Sora is a little wild but doesn't act like Riku"

" You know sometimes I provoke him or egg him on to right?"

"How do you I mean i do to Sora and he shrugs it off"

"Mess with them try to get under there skin disagree with there manlyness then boom they do anything to prove you wrong just don't go to far they will be pissed", Then the two girls talked while we switched our scene to the boys

_Some Were Over the Rainbow aka Near the Boys Tidus, Sora, Wakka,and Riku._

"So Sora how are you and Kairi"

"Tidus I really don't know"

"Well considering when you and her walked in on me and Abhi she asked why you never do that"

" Um Riku?"

" What Wakka"

"Were you two You know- "

"Hell no!"

"Thank god"

"More like they were making out or trying to bite each others face off"

"Sora shut up"

"You"

"Both of you", Wakka and Tidus said.

"So brudda"

"What"

"You might wanna be more exciting spend time with her"

"But Riku is around less then me and does more"

"I know i am around at night more but i still spend time with her and she had a chose to sleep at her parents house I remember when she did i still came at dusk out in the morning "

" I know I caught you coming out before",Then they noticed it was sunset.

"So lets all go home okay"

"Peace",Then Tidus walked into Slephine who kissed him and they walked hand in hand. Then a girl named Yuzuk came over and Wakka left. Then Sora and Riku left. And came in the door way slightly and heard the girls talking about how to get Sora to kiss Kairi. Then Sora whispered.

"What are they talking about?"

"I don't know follow my lead."

"Okay",Then Riku went around back and came in the door and was hell-bent on scaring the shit out of them and Sora followed. Then they got behind the chairs and wrapped there arms around them. Sora just tucked Kairi's head under his, But Riku kissed Abhita's neck and shoulder. While they did this the got out of there grasp and turned around then flung at the boyfriends and kissed them. After that Kairi and Sora went home. As soon as they were gone Riku basicly attacked Abhita with open mouth kisses to the neck and layed her down on the couch. Then cut short of what he was doing.

"What are you doing?"

"Just looking at you cause i think you have had enough of me for a while."

"Yeah such a man"

" I am a man""Did you and Sora spar"

" Yes before Tidus and Wakka came over."

"Who won Sora?"

"No I am stronger" He said almost crushing her, getting a bit pissed at her additude.

"I am not that sure about that"

"Dare you underestimate me"

"Dare I? Oh I dare it "

"Atleast you don't dare me being a man"

" Well in shorts and a muscle shirt since you are slender and have long hair you could be a girl"

" Do I really need to tell you I am a dude "

" Prove it Riku Pro-",She was cut off when Riku kissed her hard so hard she swore her lips bled or would be bruised, then he slipped his tongue in her mouth then broke the kiss for three seconds then went back at it and during it bit and tugged on her lip and she licked his canines which always drove him nuts. But before he went over the edge he stood up bringing Abhita with him and walked over to the door and locked it incase Sora desided to come over again. Then he broke the kiss and kissed along her jawline and neck to her shoulder and collarbone then up to her face for a short kiss then picked her up bridal style up to there put her down on the bed and said.

"Have any more manly remarks"

" Did Tidus and Wakka fight with you to and won", She said smirking under him.

"No, and smirking remember your under _ME_", He put enbasise on me

" Did Selphine come to and try to put make-up on you, and yes I smirk under you if you dont remember it takes a lot for me to submit to anyone", Then he got a fist full of her hair tugged her head and kissed her and there tongues fought for dominace, and of corse Riku being rouge ,and she swore he would go rogue if this kept up, won and then she smirked into the kiss provoking him on started mouning into each open kiss, even though he would rather have her under him screaming his name the mouning was a big step. Then he kept kissing and tugging on her lip till he tasted blood 'Shit' then he pulled away and got a look form her.

"Sorry"

" You have nothing to be sorry about it doesnt hurt", She said cupping his neck placing open mouth kisses, her best skill that also drove him nuts, his collar bone then looking in his icey turquiose eyes that in darkness changed colors a little to a icey blue mixed with posion green. Then Riku grabbed the side of her head and kissed her and kept placing open mouthed kisses on her lips. While he we doing this she undid the zipper on his shirt and took it off, then Riku took off her outer shirt and cupped one of her C cupped breast threw her thin black silk tank.

"Riku"

"What Abhi",He said in between kisses to the neck.

"I Iove you""

I love you too",Then she undid his belt and threw it on the floor and kicked off her own shoes before she used yet another skill to untie his shoes with her toes and kick them off and take off his socks.

"What are you doing"

" Taking off your shoes what else"

"Well I am glad I am not standing up or else my pants would fall down"

" You noticed that?"

"Yep did you notice your shorts were gone",Then she looked down and they were indead gone.

" You work fast"

"You work with skills", Then as if on que she placed open mouthed kisses on his chest.

"Kuroai?"

"Hmmm",She said working her way to his neck.

" You know this is almost rape?", Then she stopped in her tracks and crawled up to look at him in the eyes and rested her forehead on his.

"It would of been rape when i was 17 16 or for a little while when i was 15 but now it isnt i think but I dont care I love you",She said kissing his ear sending hot air down his neck.

"I love you too",He said nuzzling her neck while doing so kissing her throat.

"Now please lets continue just please",Riku responded by nipping at the junction of her neck and murmuring a"Yes",

Then he took off her tank to reveal a camo sports bra and she wrapped one leg around his waist and used her toe to slightly pull down his pants till they were at his knees and he had to stop attacking her neck to take them off and a spilt second after they were off she wrapped her hands a little higher than his ass and pulled him down and kissed him and he kissed back both with open mouthed kisses tilting there heads from side to side. Then Riku broke the kiss and took her bra over her head seperating her from his neck. Then Riku kissed her neck before saying.

" You sure"

"Yes. I want to be with you and you only Kirago (Meaning killer guardian)", Her calling him that stopped him in his tracks. Then he murmured against the top of her chest.

"How do you trust me as a gaurdian i do not know. I mean have you seen the faults i have it just takes two of thoses to collide and boom earthquake and i could go dark again i could hurt you."

" Your faults are what makes you one of a kind and you wont hurt me if you go to darkness I'll wait for you to come back or take my keyblade and drag Sora to get you back."

"I could go rogue again and hurt you bad I mean I knew who Sora was and almost killed him."

"Stop thinking what if and think about how much we love each other I have loved you since i was thridteen i am now eighteen five years Riku don't go turning on me now I love you Kirago"

" I won't Kuroai I am just informing you incase you want out of this cause I am afraid you can do better than me yet I am sure you can do way better then me who is so unpredictable, dark, different, and might hurt you or break your heart."

"But that is the thing you won't l know you won't if you havent for five years l am sure you wont do it anytime soon"

"I love how you think so positive about everything"

"Can we continue what we started ", As if answering he started sucking on one of her breast nipping at it on occasion, and personaly she felt as though she was flying, but didnt realise her nails ,or as Riku loved to call them claws for being short but could draw blood, were scraping against Riku's back till he accidently bit her she dug her nails in his back he tensed and there was blood then she retreated her hands.

"Sorry"

" Its okay if you need to just do it"

" Thanks Kirago"

" I deal with your claws because your my Kuroai",Then done where he was he kissed down her stomage and licked her hip around her panty line then snapped it with his tongue and teeth. Then he pulled them down and looked up at her and crawled back up to her face and kissed one more hard passion filled lip biting kisses he was so skilled at. He would of gone longer till he felt his boxers being pulled down, then he broke the kiss and pulled the cover up cause she was feeling cold to him." Ready Kuroai"" Better now then never", Then he put on a condom.(Yeah um they arent having kids... yet) Then he alliened himself at her entrance.

"Sure"

" Yes Riku I am ready"

"I love you"

"Love you too",Then he pushed himself in slowly till he met her barrier, and he gave her a look of question and she braced her self and nodded. Then push threw and she pulled him close pain in her eyes a few tears running down her face and her kissed each one of them away and whispered sweet nothings to take the pain away. Then after a few minutes she nodded to say its okay to move. Then he started going slow.'God trying to make sure i dont hurt her'. Then her mouned from the feeling of tightness though when he did she thought it sounded more like a groan.

"Riku",She mouned out which made him get some new found confindence know he could do this to her and her make him go crazy. With the confindence he went a bit faster and got more mouns and a few kisses to the chest and neck and a light bite to the collar. Honestly he was feeling a bunch of pride know what he could do to her will her under him thrashing around on the bed moun out his name each time he would he just that spot. Her back arched with each thrust and kiss Then he felt her pulling him closer and she licked the outer shell of his ear then blew on it then kissed behind it, which made him go a bit faster earning a moun right by his ear and when she scrapped his bad with one hand and tangles one hand in his hair which is getting wet with sweat. Then he felt her walls clench around his member. Then she scream well not really screamed but moun and a scream had a baby sound

"RlKU"

"Abhi",He said going faster threw her climax. Then finished and he felt his building up then a few minutes her legs were in the middle his back crossed and pulling him closer with each thrust and he was going near full speed when he felt his climax coming he mouned into Abhita's ear and licked nipped and let his hot breath on her ear then let out a moun scream at same time as her

"RIKU"

"ABHI", As doing that he proboly gave her the worlds biggest hickey on her collar where she can hide she bit down on his chest and Riku gave her a light passion filled kiss then kissed her neck and collar, then he pulled out of her and spooned her kissing he neck sucking and nipping every now and then.

"Thanks Abhi"

"For what Riku", Then he kissed her neck then answer.

"Thanks for not leaving me thanks for being mine"

" I couldnt leave even if it was my desision i would die inside"

" You would? I almost killed myself not being able to have you in darkness",Then she scooted closer to him and he ran his fingers threw her blood locks, seeing they were as sweaty as she turned around in his arms and kissed his looked up in his eyes which had grown dark with passion and lust to a brownish, she kissed his neck and bit down a little. While this was happening he had his eyes closed almost sleeping. Then she turned back around after pulling up the blanket that was long forgotten, covered them up. And him wrapping his arms around her tighter, and she putting on hand to rest on his and one up under his shoulder.

"Night Kuroai"

"Night Kirago", Then Riku kissed the edga on her ear and rested a hand on her adomen and fell in deep sleep. When she was awake a little she saw one hand six inches from her face so she a hand and interwined her fingers with his.

_Later that Morning_

He desided to wake her up by kissing her neck and fondling a breast, which woke her up instantly mouning from still being sencitive from last night.

"Riku",She mouned out.

"What my Kuroai", He said a little smocky tone

"Come on not now i still hurt somewhat from last night",Then Riku let out a chuckle.

"You mean last night where you only knew how to moun kiss scream my name and thrash like you got poisioned."

"I did by your love I can't believe you went threw with that though I mean you gave all the warnings I thought you would back out thanks Kirago"

"I Iove you",Then she rolled over in his arms and got a good morning kiss. Then they got up seeing it was 10:30 in the morning. Got dressed but Abhita had a problem finding a tank seeing Riku shreaded one of hers she got a green one not a black one and black muscle shirt of his and her shorts, Riku but on his normal pants without the outter part which he had stopped wearing everyday on and he put on a necklace she had gotten him two years ago. Then he heard her giggle

."What?",He said putting on his belt."Not telling",She said laying on her back on the bed. Then he came over and was hovering over her having a loving look in his eyes while looking into her half-lidded eyes her lips slightly parted.

"What is it"

"And i would tell why"

"This is why",Then he pushed himself against her thinking he would crush her having an extra 20-30 pounds on her small but tall slender frame, and kissed her with passion and it felt like a fury kiss he had when he was pissed and slipped his tongue in her mouth retreated it and started tuging on her lip her licking his canines then broke the kiss.

"Fine",She said out of breath" The marks on you back i think i caused them and you didn't realise that I have on your shirt.",Then he looked at her well she looked hot in his shirt and looked in a mirror seeing there was marks, then put on his shirt saying,"claws duh duh duh they hurt, and you look hot in my shirt"

"Sorry Kirago, and thanks."

"It's okay, and your welcome I tell the truth",Then they got up and unlocked the door and went walking hand in hand, when Selphine and Tidus walked up.

"Hey dude"

"Hi Tidus how you doin"

"I am sure your not a dude Abhita"

"Hey Selphine what was that come on",Then they walked to where Abhita saw something.

"Sooo did you do it"

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

"Well considering I see a hickey",Then Riku took the collar and covered his neck.

"You tell anyone i will personaly kill you and bury you under shore"

"Okay OKay OKAy OKAY"

"Good"

" Hey Riku what the hell"

"What"

"You either made out good or you fucked hickey alert"

"Shit say it to the whole world why dont you"

" I will"

"Do it and consider be killed"

"You do know it was rape right i mean shes under age your 20"

"Shit fuck shit fucking shit"

"Um Sora""What Tidus"

"She turned 18 yesterday"

"Oh yeah Riku your safe"

"Hell yes"

"Hell yes what",All three girls said walking over."Hey Abhi"

"Hi Tidus"

"Why you wearing a scarf it is 90 fucking degress out here"

"Yeah sis why are you"

"Hey Abhi I think we gotta go hey look at the time", She and Riku got ten feet then stopped mid-steo

"Stop right there Riku sis come here I think mom said she wanted you"

"Okay",Then they walked off. When they were behind a building, Kairi pulled off her scarf

"I am going to dismember him.""No it was kinda my fault i am fine with it.""Lucky"

"I egged him on"

"Fine go to Riku", Then went they walked home .

_A few hours later at home_

"That earlier was plain weird"

"Ya dont say eh"

" Sorry but evermind",Then the day came to an end and they sleep in peace after a make-out session (Again)

First lemon people who you like that shit i didnt even mean for it to happen so boom 12 pages so peace.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter two

Riku woke up with Abhita on his chest half naked, then he rolled over bringing her with and sucked on her neck. "Riku""Why are you half naked.""So I can't have a hot flash""Well you have before but didn't strip""Well seeing as though we were both naked were we lay two nights ago.""That was different""How so""Nevermind, Satan be damned my head hurts like hell"" Like everymorning", Then she kissed him being in control turned him on his back and licked his bottom lip and he parted his lips. Then she slipped her tongue in first of coarse with the canies and slid her tongue against his, then he kissed back and easily rolled over so she was underneath him. She went straight for his neck sucking kissing and nipping and he was working on her collar bone with open mouth kisses and nips and sucking a little."Riku",She mouned out. That made him move down a little to take a nipple in his mouth and suck."Riiiiku stop",She mouned louder holding out the i of his name."Why Kuroai, why should I stop""You know damned well I can't answer that ", Then she started grabbing handfuls of his silver hair and tugged. Then after all this she desided to trempt him by kneeing his crotch and grinding her knee against it."You dirty dirty girl"" I know arent i just", Then he moved up and placed open mouthed kisses on her neck."Riku", she said in a breathless moun. It was only then Riku moved a hand down and pulled off her underwer in one swift motion, and she pulled his body down feeling cold. He realised this and pulled up the covers."Why am i naked and you still have pants",Then she undid them and pulled them down along with his boxers."Happy now?""Yes", Then he caught her by surprise with an sudden thrust, and she mouned so loud he swore she could be heard outside."Riku""Love you Abhi", Then as he was going slow she wrapped her legs around the middle of his back and clawed his shoulder blades, while she thought the would hurt it didnt, then she started on his neck with nibs and sucking then his collar. He started picking up speed after she climaxed. "Abhi", He said thickness in his breathless moan."Riku", Then he attacked her neck placing his open mouthed kisses on it. Then he felt his climax building up and went fast. Then right before it happened he moved a leg up over his shoulder. Then he pulled out and brought her to lay against his chest. Then they both got up got dressed and got like a hundread feet out of the house before Sora came running."RIKU RIKU RIKU RIKU""What?""I got a letter from Mickey he needs us again but here Abhita he sent one for you to""Are you fucking kidding more worlds in the datascape and we have to go. Thanks Sora bye.""Bye",Then Riku and Abhita walked back to the house."You just came back""I know Abhi but""I know don't talk",Then Riku carried her to there bed where she fell asleep on his chest and he soon af

_A few hours later _

Riku just pulled on his black coat he wore when he went on these adventures, and Abhita straighten out the hood and messed with the hood strings. Then they heard Sora at the door which ment it was time."Love you I will come back""I know but... but..Riku you dont understand it you've been taken away more times then I can remember""I know this""Come on Riku hurry the hell up""Sora fuck you",Abhita said with tears. Then Kairi tugged Sora back so they could do there good-byes. Then Riku kissed his and slipped his tongue in her mouth and she cupped his neck and hair. Then he broke the kiss and hugged then held a hand of hers and walked out the door, then Sora had the portal there ready and up."Come on""Ok",Riku kissed her once on the lips then walked away letting her hand fall. Then he mouthed a 'Bye love you Kuroai'. Then Kairi pulled her sobbing sister into a hug and remembered the letter."Abhi""What",She sobbed out."The letter""What letter""The letter Mickey gave you."It's on the table",Then Kairi dragged her sister and opened the letter then gave it to her to read

_Dear, Abhita_

_ I have found out you have a keyblade and you should get this letter when Sora and Riku leave. _

_Here's the deal if you deside to you may come and help them since i give them a day at the palace _

_to prepare you should be able to make it. Oh and tell Kairi if she can still use hers to come to._

_ Sincerly,_

_ Mickey._

After she got done reading it, she handed the letter to Kairi and said"Yes Kairi you coming or not I'm going""Oh I am going I am running home to change.""Okay we got fifthteen minutes on the clock.",Then Kairi ran to her house and Abhita ran upstairs and changed into a blood red tank and blue and black camo muscle shirt and into some shorts that were mid thigh lenth and pulled a ,navy blue with black symboles on it, Hawiian styled clother whitch she tied in a skirt to her feet. Then she got a bag that went around her chest and put a black coat in ,like Riku's he got her but didnt reach her feet but was six inches shorter, and put on some hightops that reached half way to her calve and tied them, then put her hair up into a pony at the top on her head with a camo bandana with it tied at the side, then put on a purple woven braclet and a red one that said rockstar and the armlet. Now she was ready with two minutes left and went down stairs to find Kairi."So I remember a spell to make a portal there okay""Say it Kairi",Then Kairi mumbled something unhearable and a portal apeared and the two girls being sisters held up a hand and held each others at eye lenth then jumped in. After a few minutes they ended up in the castle where Mickey greeted them."See you made it the boys are off somewhere but you two may roam freely for a while.""Okay"

_With the Boys_

"Sora?""What?""Did you feel that like someone was using a portal here""Yeah time to investagate:,While Riku and Sora were going they both swore they saw a flash of red as in a flash of red hair."Impossible",Whispered Riku."What's impossible the fact you saw red hair."Yep""You don't think..?""Axel now that is past impossible someone else sure but turn and we catch up.""Okay",Then they started running and bumped into the girls and Sora and Riku fell on their asses Kairi and Abhita fell on the boys."Oi watch were your going",Then Abhita got up and dusted herself off, then got a glimpst of the face she fell on, same with Kairi."What the hell Abhi what are you doing here""Same with you Kairi how did you get here.""I can answer that.""Please do Mickey""Sora you know the second letter it was for the girls since they do have keyblades i thought we could debug this place faster""So you couldnt like bring in Roxas but Kairi and Abhita Sora is the one protecting Kairi I protect Abhi so how in hell should they fight""Riku your going down a bad road there""Roxas?""In the flesh""By the way i brought in Roxas""Ok so better at least Namine isn't with him.""Hey""Namine""Shit""Kairi Abhi?""So reiuon here i will be investigating with Chip and Dale now.",Then getting no answer Mickey walked off. Then getting his share of talking Riku almost walked off but stepped back to where Abhita, Namine,and Kairi were talking. Then Abhita was about to say something but he grabbed her wrist and turned her around and dragged her along with him."What the H E double hockey stick""Roxas long story""Kairi?""Long story Namine""Um Kairi I think Riku's mad""Wait wait wait""What Kari""Oi Riku""What?" "Keep walking",Which he did."Wait for it wait for it RIKU'S PMSing",That got him back there with a Abhita laughing her ass of. He shot daggers at Namine walked off. Once they were outside Riku turned her wrist over her head and turned her around kissed Abhita on the lips full force. 'He's pissed', Then he started biting her lip and went she came to lick his canines he slid his tongue against her's. 'She better be thinking I am pissed', Then she started pulling away, but he just moved his hand to her head, almost digging his nails in her head, and pulled it closer and wrapped his hand around her back and pressed her body against his. Since she wasnt ready when the kiss happened she had to try to breath out of her Riku felt this and let her go , him unfased by such a long kiss and stood straight, but her she hand her hands on her knees leaning against Riku gasping for air. When she recovered they started walking holding hands."Riku?""What the hell were you thinking when you read it?""Sorry... Kirago",She whispered. Then they sat down by a tree with Abhita in his lap."Why be sorry it was your chose but i won't always be there to protect you. I mean last time me and Sora spilt up _a lot _ but I understand where your coming from. I just don't want you hurt.",He said nuzzling her neck."I'll be fine Riku""I know your strong but... but... are you strong enough to be transfered into the Data-scape and fight that's what in need to know Abhi""I am i can go past the limits you have seen.""Dont go past what you need please.""Okay now we should get in I have the feeling of a peeping Tom.",She whispers. Then he whispered in her ear."Then lets give them something to peep about.",Right as he said that he kissed the edge of her ear, then pulled her up and kissed her full force holding her chin and wrapping his hand around her back, and she wrapped her hands around his neck and saw out of the corner of her eye Namine, Roxas, Sora, and Kairi. Then Riku took his hand off her chin and she one off his neck and held there hands in the air next to each other and flipped them off."Son of a bitch", Sora just noticed."What?""Kairi your sister saw us I am outta here."Like hell you all are.",Then they saw Riku and Abhita stand with there feet taping on the gound.""Care to explain?""Um erm""Well""Errrrr",Then they said all at the same time."IT was Namine's idea.",By them she was gone."Fine lets go inside.""Okay",Then they all walked in laughing considering Roxas told a perverted joke that was."Did you know 69 persent of people find something dirty in every sentence",That joke made Abhita flush a little by shruged it off."EWWWW Roxas""Sorry Abhi", Then since Riku, Sora, and Roxas been here before knowing where Mickey wanted them to sleep, then they walked off and went to there rooms. When Riku and Abhita got to there room she took of the pouch and put on the coat being Riku saw it looked lke his and wrapped his arms around her from behind and whispered in her ear making his breath go down her neck."Did you take that from me because you look hot.",That made her blush."No it is the one that was to big when i was fourthteen. You know it being to long""Glad to see you wear it though""Thanks", Then they layed down and fell asleep.

how do you like that shit people huh peace

reveiw please took me three days to write


End file.
